willsdoctorwhowikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doctor Who TV Stories
'Doctor Who '''ran continually from 1963 to 1989, and from 2005 to present. As of 02/02/2020, there have been 857 individual episodes broadcast - correpsonding to 294 stories over the course of 38 seasons. First Doctor (1963-1966) Season 1 (1963-64) Doctor Who was initially broadcast in monochrome, with each serial consisting of 25-minute episodes.Over the first six seasons, the episode count varied from 39 to 45. Season 2 (1964-65) Season 3 (1965-66) Season 4 (1966-67) Second Doctor (1966-1969) Season 4 (1966-67) Season 5 (1967-68) Season 6 (1968-69) Third Doctor (1970-1974) Season 7 (1970) From Season 7 onwards, the series was broadcast in colour. The episode count was reduced to 25. Season 8 (1971) Season 9 (1972) The episode count was increased to 26. Season 10 (1973) Season 11 (1974) Fourth Doctor (1975-1981) Season 12 (1975) Due to scheduling, Season 12 had only 20 episodes. Season 13 (1975-76) The 26-episode format resumed. Season 14 (1976-77) Season 15 (1977-78) Season 16 (1978-79) Season 17 (1979-80) Due to industrial action, producton on ''Shada ''could not be completed. As a result, only 20 of the 26 intended episodes were broadcast. Season 18 (1980-81) The episode count was increased to 28 for this season only. Fifth Doctor (1982-1984) Season 19 (1982) The 26-episode format resumed. Doctor Who moved was to twice-weekly slots. Season 20 (1983) Due to industrial action, ''Resurrection of the Daleks ''was moved to Season 21. As a result, only 22 of the intended 26 episodes were broadcast. The 90-minute anniversary special ''The Five Doctors concluded the season in November. Season 21 (1984) Resurrection of the Daleks was split into 2 45-minute episodes, thus 24 episodes were broadcast instead of 26. Sixth Doctor (1985-1986) Season 21 (1984) Season 22 (1985) The format was changed from 25-minute to 45-minute episodes, thus 13 episodes were broadcast instead of 26. Dcotor Who was moved back to a Saturday slot. Season 23 (1986) From this season onwards, 14 episodes were broadcast, each 25 minutes in length. Serials shot entirely on video (except for model sequences, which remained shot on film). Seventh Doctor (1987-1989) Season 24 (1987) Doctor Who moved from the Saturday slot to a mid-week slot. Season 25 (1988) Season 26 (1989) Eighth Doctor (1996) A 90-minute TV movie was broadcast in 1996. The Eighth Doctor also featured in the 2013 minisode "The Night of the Doctor". Ninth Doctor (2005) Season 27 / Series 1 (2005) Doctor Who returned to a 13 episode format, each 45 minutes in length. It was shot on digital, and the aspect ratio was changed to 16:9. Tenth Doctor (2006-2009) Series 1 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Season 28 / Series 2 (2006) Series 2 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Season 29 / Series 3 (2007) Series 3 was followed by a 70-minute Christmas special. Season 30 / Series 4 (2008) Series 4 was followed by a series of specials. From Planet of the Dead onwards, Doctor Who was broadcast in high definition. Eleventh Doctor (2010-2013) Season 31 / Series 5 (2010) Series 5 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Season 32/ Series 6 (2011) Series 6 was aired in 2 parts. Series 6 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Season 33 / Series 7 (2012-13) Series 7 was aired in 2 parts. Series 7a was broadcast in 2012. Series 7a was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Series 7b was broadcast in 2013. Series 7 was followed by a 75-minute anniversary special and a 60-minute Christmas special. Twelfth Doctor (2014-2017) Season 34 / Series 8 (2014) The episode count was reduced to 12. ''Deep Breath ''was 75 minutes long. Series 8 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Season 35 / Series 9 (2015) Series 9 was followed by 2 60-minute Christmas specials. Season 36 / Series 10 (2017) Series 10 was followed by a 60-minute Christmas special. Thirteenth Doctor (2018-) Season 37 / Series 11 (2018) The episode count was reduced to 10 and the aspect ratio was altered. From Series 11 onwards, Doctor Who was moved to a Sunday slot. Series 11 was followed by a 60-minute special. Season 38 / Series 12 (2020) Series 12 will be followed by a special. Category:Lists of stories